TEMPURA yesung
by Seo Asa
Summary: seorang namja tampan harus rela menjadi penjual "TEMPURA"  sebuah jajanan anak sekolahan yang bentuknya mirip sosis  demi menyambung nyawanya... sesulit itukah ekonomi namja bermata sipit ini...?


Tittle : Tempura Yesung

Author : Seo Asa

Cast : YeWook, SiChul, HaeHyuk, KangTeuk, de el el

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Cinta YeWook adalah cinta yang paling tulus and unseparatable

Warning : OOC "akut", yaoi, GaJe

Harap siapkan mental untuk membaca serial ficlet ini, banyak perubahan karakter secara besar-besaran, author bebas berkreasi disini, and jebal…! -don't bash-

Monggo dipun maosi (silakan baca)….^^

-=/Tempura Yesung /=-

Terik matahari yang tengah condong mencapai sudut kemiringan sekitar 45o itu begitu terasa kehangatannya di kulit namja yang tiga hari lagi akan genap berusia 22 tahun. Butiran air mengucur deras di keningnya meluncur tajam menyusuri pelipis, perlahan sukses melewati lekuk pipinya (yang mampu membuat para clouds pingsan seketika jika dapat mendaratkan bibirnya di hamparan pipi mulus itu #plakkk). Kini air bening itu terhenti sejenak di dekat dagu sebeum akhirnya jatuh tertangkap gravitasi bumi.

Seorang namja yang terlihat agak kurus itu tengah duduk di sebuah kayu pipih berkaki dua , kayu yang nampak sangat rapuh, kayu legendaries belongs to yesung. Kayu yang setiap harinya menjadi tempat tumpuan buttocks yesung merupakan benda yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Entah kenapa benda mungil with brown colour itu yang dalam bahasa jawa di sebut 'dingklik' milik yesung itu tidak rusak-rusak sampai saat ini. Tak seorangpun boleh duduk diatas dingklik itu selain dia. Kenapa yesung begitu menyayangi benda itu? Apa sebabnya coba?

Namja pujaan para clouds kini semakin gerah. In addition kaos putih (kusam penuh dengan noda) nya basah kuyup ulah keringatnya sendiri.

Perlahan diusapnya pelan kedua pelipis yan terbanjiri itu dengan punggung tangan kanan nya. Terdengar suara lirih terlantun di bibir tipisnya. "Oh… god... panas sekali…! Huuufft…". Dalam hati ia berkata 'sebenarnya kekeringan yang tengah melanda kerongkonganku ini sudah tak tertahankan dari tadi … tapi bagaimana lagi… aku lupa tak membawa botol minumku yg selalu disiapkan umma untukku, tapi sekarang umma lagi sakit, tadi pagi aku juga terburu-buru berangkatnya… hari ini aku belum dapat uang sama sekali… aigooooooo…! Aku harus menunggu 15 menit lagi hingga nantinya siswa-siswi itu keluar menikmati indahnya detik-detik jam istirahat sekolah…

*menarik nafas panjang* (memejamkan mata sipitnya) "aku harus kuat… IYA... kuat… haus ini tidak ada apa-apanya… seseorang pernah berkata padaku bahwa jika kau ingin menahan 'sesuatu' yang hampir dirimu sendiri tidak mampu menahannya, maka lakukan hal berikut ini, tarik nafas panjang… hembuskan… lakukan berulang ulang sambil berkata dalam hatinya: ya… aku mampu menahannya… semua akan baik-baik saja… benar… waktu akan menjawabnya… semua akan baik-baik saja…"

"huuuufft….. *yesung menghembuskan nafas* semoga cara yang aku dapatkan dari heechul hyung ini berhasil… (heechul adalah sesame penjual keliling seperti yesung, bedanya, namja yang sering dipanggil princess oleh namja lain itu memiliki pekerjaan lebih elit dari namja bermata sipit yesung, heechul adalah penjual mie ayam keliling #gloddaaaakk ). Beberapa menit berlalu, yesung masih melakukan hal yang sama. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah benda asing mendarat di kepala yesung. Benda bulat itu sudah menghantam kepala namja bermarga kim itu dengan kuatnya. Seketika mata namja with black hair itu yang awalnya tertutup rapat dalam waktu 1per100 detik terbelalak lebar *walau masih terlihat sipit*

Bola itu telah membuat yesung shock…! Hal ini masih mungkin akan terjadi lagi karena tempat yesung duduk saat ini adalah tepat disamping lapangan olahraga dan hanya terpisah oleh pagar transparent. Lamunan yang tak tentu arah a few minutes ago telah terlupakn sejenak olehnya. Dia tertegun, terpaku, pikirannya kosong, mulutnya menganga setinggi 4 cm, matanya masih terbuka lebar *mengedipkan matanya two times* 5 detik kemudian dia tersadar dari keterkejutannya setelah ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. "hyung, mianhaeyo… aku tidak sengaja" ucap namja berwajah pucat, kyuhyun. Namja with light brown hair itu segera mengambil bolanya dan berdiri membelakangi yesung. *tersenyum evil* "Huh… rasakan kau… dasar orang miskin… siapa suruh kau melamun dengan asyiknya, membuatku berhasrat menjailimu saja,,, urus saja daganganmu itu…" suara hati kyuhyun. Namja putra orang kaya pemilik toko elektronik itu telah berlalu pergi membawa bolanya. Yesung perlahan berdiri, mengepalkan tangan kirinya menandakan bahwa namja yg berasal dari kelas menengah kebawah itu sedang marah. Yesung ingin sekali memukulnya tapi gak sidoooooooooooo….. wkwkwk (tapi tidak jadi) dikarenakan dia hanyalah penjual jajan di pinggir sekolah. Kalaupun dia berulah, saat itu juga dia harus siap ditendang oleh kepala sekolah 'pak Shindong' dan tidak akan lagi diizinkan untuk berjualan di sekolahnya. "tidak…. Tidak… aku tidak boleh diusir dari sini… dimana lagi aku harus berjualan… sekolah dengan jumlah siswa terbesar di kecamatan ini adalah sekolah swasta Yayasan Pendidikan SM… tidak…. Aku harus bertahan… " gumam yesung.

Dengan kondisi kepala yang masih terasa sakit dan sedikit pusing, Yesung kembali duduk di singgasananya (read: "dingklik"). patiently dan penuh ketelatenan, namja yang baru saja reda amarahnya itu menusukkan sebuah kayu berdiameter 10 kali lebih kecil dari pensil tulis. Dengan perlahan ditekan dan didorongnya tusukan kayu yang ada di tangan kanannya sambil memegang 1 biji tempura di tangan lainnya. Kini namja dengan expresi datar itu menusukkan pisau diujung benda berwarna cokelat lonjong (?) yg ada digenggaman tangan kirinya. Digerakkan olehnya pisau layaknya chef handal (menyaingi fara quiin *author lagi bayangin -yesung quiin- [tukar wajah mereka]* yesung neommu neommu yeppeo and sexy #plakkkk) secara memutar hingga berakhir di ujung bawah. Lalu ditariknya tempura itu sampai berbentuk mirip 'peer'.

Bel menggelegar dengan gagahnya. Tanda bahwa saat-saat yang telah dinanti-nantikan semua murid telah tiba. Siswa-siswi SM high School memancarkan cahaya kemerdekaan yg mereka rindukan selama berabad-abad ini*padahal cuma 3 jam dari dimulainya jam pertama pelajaran hingga waktu istirahat* (yaaaaaaaa…. Bagaimana lagi,,, namanya juga anak sekolah… author juga gitu kok #plakkkk [digampar bu yoonA {guru Kimia}]). Yesung tersenyum lebar seketika (lupa akan kejadian tadi). Banyak siswa siswi yang keluar gerbang mencari jajanan untuk mengganjal perut mereka yang terus derdentum (backsong: Superman-SuJu). Naasnya… tidak ada yang menghampiri yesung, mereka lebih memilih pentol cak taemin dan batagor cak minho. Alasannya cukup masuk akal sih,,, pentol dan batagor memang lebih murah dan mengenyangkan daripada tempura yesung. Dari semua penjual jajan yang ada disitu, yang paling laris adalah 'bubur cinta' milik cak kibum. Bagaimana tidak, buburnya sangat lezat, ada bubur kacang ijo, bubur ketan ireng, de el el. (author jadi laper… T,T {ikut ngantri di bubur kibum} #plaaakkk).

Bibir tipis yesung tertutup rapat menatap penjual lainnya yang sibuk meladeni pelanggannya. Sedangkan yesung? (sungguh kasihan… T,T). 20 menit berlalu. Belum ada satupun tempura yesung yang terjual. Dia putus asa, menundukkan kepalanya, menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "astagaaaa… kenapa hidupku seperti ini…?" ucap yesung. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara tenor yang begitu merdu. "Hyung… gorengkan aku tempura 4 biji,,, ne….?"

Yesung menurunkan kedua tangannya lalu memandang namja itu. "Apa aku sedang berhalusinasi?" batin Yesung.

TBC

gimana readers? mind to review...? tinggalkan jejak nee,,, biar q tau apakah ficlet ini ada yang berminat atau gk,,, semakin banyak reviewers mampir,, smakin bersemangat bagiku untuk melanjutkan ficlet ini...

fb author: Seo Asa sonelfshawol Justforkanginyoungwoonieh

gomawoooooo….^^

#deep bow bareng KANGINNN… _


End file.
